Au supermarché
by petitlutin
Summary: Sam se trouve au bon endroit, au bon moment!


**Titre** : Au supermarché

 **Auteur** : Morgane42

 **Bêta** : Marjorie

 **Personnages** : Sam, Jack, plus un personnage de mon invention (mais que j'ai déjà fait intervenir auparavant!)

 **Saison** : 8 (Sam est Lieutenant-Colonel, Jack est Général, Kerry n'existe pas et Sam n'est évidemment plus avec Pete !)

 **Genre** : Romance, émotions avec une pointe de violence mais rien de méchant

 **Résumé** : Sam fait ses courses quand elle croise quelqu'un…

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits reviennent à la MGM

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je voulais faire un drabble à la base, mais étant donné que j'ai dépassé les 500 mots, ce sera plutôt un petit OS ! J'espère que cette idée vous plaira et que vous reconnaîtrez le personnage. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Au supermarché**

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter était en vacances. Les missions avaient été plutôt calmes ces derniers temps, et le Général O'Neill avait senti que Sam avait besoin de repos entre le décès de son père et sa rupture avec Pete. C'est pourquoi elle arpentait à présent les rayons du supermarché local, son frigo étant désespérément vide. En effet, elle partageait son temps entre les mondes Off-World et son laboratoire, ne lui laissant que très peu de temps libre à passer chez elle. Elle avait pris de la nourriture pour plusieurs jours et allait se diriger au rayon lessive quand elle entendit des cris non loin de là. Ils provenaient d'une femme, visiblement en colère. On pouvait aussi entendre les grognements d'un homme plus jeune. Sam s'approcha pour voir de quoi il retournait, et surtout afin de voir si cette femme, qui semblait assez âgée, avait besoin d'aide :

\- « Au secours, aidez-moi ! Mais rendez-moi mon sac, malotru ! » lança la femme.

\- « File-moi ton sac la vieille, ou j'vais t'faire très mal ! » répondit l'homme en tirant fort sur la lanière du sac à main.

\- « Eh, vous ! Laissez cette femme tranquille ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! » intervint Sam, mécontente que l'on puisse s'en prendre à une personne âgée.

A la vue de Sam, l'homme délaissa complètement le sac et s'approcha de cette dernière, un air carnassier sur le visage. La plus âgée des deux femmes, pendant ce temps, recula et serra son sac contre sa poitrine, comme pour se rassurer et se protéger. Elle surveillait ce qui se passait de loin, secouée mais prête à intervenir pour venir en aide à cette jeune femme courageuse au besoin, comme elle venait juste de le faire pour elle.

\- « Salut ma jolie ! Je veux bien avoir affaire à toi ! Tu es canon ! Je suis Michael, et tu es ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Pas intéressée ! Je vous préviens, vous avez plutôt intérêt à déguerpir ou vous aurez de graves ennuis. » lui répondit Sam, en colère.

\- « Oh ! Et du répondant avec ça ! J'aime les femmes avec du caractère ! » dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus près de Sam.

Pour le coup vraiment remontée et quelque peu écœurée par les manières de faire de ce type, Sam s'avança, empoigna ledit Michael par le col et le plaqua contre une étagère, faisant tomber plusieurs articles. Ce dernier était tellement étonné qu'il ne réagit pas.

\- « Je suis Colonel dans l'US Air Force, alors vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant tant que je vous en donne encore l'occasion ! Vous allez au-devant de graves ennuis dans le cas contraire. » répondit-elle en lui montrant sa carte militaire.

Sam avait horreur de ces types qui se croyaient irrésistibles et qui violentaient les femmes. Elle contrôlait tellement ses émotions ces derniers temps qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir à la vue de cet homme, la faisant sortir de ses gonds. Celui-ci, quelque peu apeuré, préféra partir sans demander son reste. Elle allait ramasser les articles qui étaient tombés pendant l'altercation quand elle entendit une voix :

\- « Vous allez bien mon petit ? Merci d'être venue me porter secours. Mon fils est sorti du magasin quelques minutes, il attendait un appel important. Sinon il en aurait fait de la pâtée pour chien vous pouvez en être sûre! » sourit la femme, qui avait repris contenance.

\- « Je vais bien madame merci, mais c'est surtout à moi de vous demander comment vous allez ! Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda Sam en détaillant son aînée du regard, comme pour chercher une quelconque trace de blessure.

\- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Margaret ! Et non je n'ai rien. Vous savez, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter tout à l'heure. Vous êtes Colonel dans l'US Air Force, alors vous connaissez peut-être mon fils ! » répondit Margaret avant d'enchaîner : « Justement, le revoilà ! Viens donc nous rejoindre Jack ! »

Surprise, Sam se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- « Monsieur ! »

\- « Carter ! » parlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- « Parfait, pas besoin de faire les présentations dans ce cas ! Attendez, vous vous appelez Carter, comme…Jacob Carter ? » demanda Margaret.

\- « Oui madame c'est bien ça. Il était mon père » répondit Sam, triste.

\- « Il était, vous voulez dire que ? » voulut savoir Margaret, mais elle fut coupée par Jack, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, et confus quant à la présence de la jeune femme auprès de sa mère :

\- « Oui maman, tu as tout compris. Jacob nous a quittés il y a quelques semaines. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

\- « Je suis désolée. Je commençais les courses en t'attendant quand un homme est apparu derrière moi au détour d'une allée et a essayé de me voler mon sac. Heureusement pour moi, cette jolie jeune femme est venue à ma rescousse ! » expliqua-t-elle grossièrement.

\- « Oui, comme nous sommes en congés, je suis venue faire quelques courses quand j'ai entendu votre mère appeler à l'aide. » compléta Sam.

\- « Merci Carter d'être venue vous interposer pour aider ma mère. Je suppose que l'homme en question s'est enfui ? » demanda Jack.

\- « Oui mon Général. J'aurais pu le rattraper mais je ne voulais pas laisser votre mère seule après son agression » tenta de se justifier Sam, honteuse d'avoir laissé l'homme s'échapper.

\- « Et vous avez bien fait ! » intervint Margaret, voulant appuyer Sam. « Pour vous remercier, j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner ce soir, en compagnie de mon mari et de mon fils bien sûr ! »

\- « C'est vraiment gentil madame, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans l'armée… »

\- « En fait, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous Carter. J'ai eu le Président au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je suis sorti du magasin quand il m'a appelé. Il m'a annoncé l'abolition d'une certaine loi qui nous pourrit la vie, si vous voyez de quoi je parle ! » lança Jack, de l'espoir dans la voix.

Sam hésitait. Margaret avait vite compris la situation en les regardant interagir. Elle appréciait déjà beaucoup Sam de par sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son courage et son franc-parler. Elle espérait que son fils puisse être de nouveau heureux après la mort de Charlie et son divorce avec Sara. Sentant la jeune femme tergiverser, elle voulut intervenir, à la façon…'O'Neill' :

\- « S'il vous plait, venez … » commença-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son prénom.

\- « Samantha, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam ! » l'aida cette dernière.

\- « Venez Samantha ! J'ai hâte d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un dîner, nous verrons pour le mariage par la suite ! »

Sur ce, elle repartit dans les rayons, laissant une Sam rougissante et un Jack ahuri derrière elle. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur possible relation que déjà Margaret l'acceptait.

\- « Vous avez tout à fait le droit de refuser Carter vous savez, je ne vous en voudrais pas ! » dit Jack pour briser la tension avant de reprendre : « Ma mère peut parfois être, comment dire… »

\- « Brute de décoffrage ? » termina Sam, un brin taquin.

\- « C'est ça oui ! » sourit-il.

\- « Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère mon Général ! » lança-t-elle.

\- « Dois-je le prendre pour un compliment ou non ? »

A ces paroles, Sam éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas. Jack était ravi de la voir plus détendue.

\- « Au fait, appelez-moi Jack, voulez-vous ? Cela ne vous engage à rien quand nous sommes en-dehors de la base. Et ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à l'invitation à dîner de ma mère ! »

Sam avait très envie d'accepter mais se sentait gênée. Et si cette invitation n'était qu'un remerciement et qu'elle avait mal interprété sa signification ?

Ne la voyant pas répondre, Jack baissa la tête, déçu, et tourna les talons dans le but de laisser la jeune femme tranquille, car elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie. Étant un gentleman, il ne voulait pas insister, ni la forcer.

Sam, le voyant partir, le rattrapa de justesse par la manche de sa veste et le força à se retourner. Jack allait prendre la parole mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser. Jack, surpris au début, répondit ensuite au baiser avec plaisir.

\- « Cela répond-il à votre question, _Jack_ ? » lança Sam en insistant bien sur son prénom.

\- « Et appelez-moi Sam ! » continua-t-elle, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Après tout, ils avaient enfin le droit d'être ensemble alors ils n'allaient pas laisser passer cette chance.

Jack était bouche bée. Il se touchait les lèvres avec le doigt, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il allait lui répondre quand une voix familière se fit entendre :

\- « Vous me ferez un nouveau petit-enfant plus tard ! On les finit ces courses, oui ? »

C'était la mère de Jack, qui avait visiblement tout vu.

\- « Maman ! » lança Jack, gêné.

Sam adorait de plus en plus Margaret et comprenait mieux d'où venait le caractère bien trempé de son supérieur. Voulant lui venir en aide, elle le prit doucement par la main et le tira en direction de sa mère, secouant la tête. Plus une parole ne se fit entendre pendant un petit moment, Jack et Sam étant plongés dans leurs pensées et ne voulant plus subir de 'moqueries' de leur aînée. Ils finirent les courses dans le calme et Sam les suivit ensuite au domicile des parents de Jack pour le repas, le premier d'une longue liste…

Bienvenue dans la famille, Sam !

 **FIN**


End file.
